Mi mejor amigo
by seddie love239
Summary: Un amigo es una persona que te puede hacer sonreir, pero un mejor amigo nunca podra ser remplazado por nada. Pero entonces que sucede cuando comienzas a tener sentimientos por tu mejor amigo? Nada bueno les puedo asegurar..


**Este es un Jathan, aunque el Jathan este muerto por culpa de Madisen Hill.**

**No se… la idea me vino a la mente después de ver un video de Danwarp y como tenia que esperar a que mi mama llegara, cree esto.**

…"

-Yo sé que es miedo de poner sus sentimientos por ahí, porque no sé si la persona que te gusta se te va a querer volver. Todo el mundo se siente así, pero nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder si no ... – comenzo Freddie.

Entonces tuve que interrumpirlo, tomarlo por los hombros y besarlo. Después alejarme con una expresión extraña en el rostro

-Lo siento- dije

-Esta bien…

-Y CORTE!- grito Dan para luego ir a felicitarse y reírse de la expresión que había hecho Nathan en su cara

- Bueno fue extraño. Buen trabajo- atine a decir a Nathan mientras el se quedo sin decir nada.

Definitivamente era difícil besar a tu mejor amigo

…"

_Aun recordaba esa noche… como si hubiera sido ayer._

_No podía mas con ese sentimiento sabia que un día tarde o temprano la consumiría por completo y ese sentimiento se derramaría sin poder evitarlo. Sin poder hacer nada más que sentarse solo a mirar._

_Había pensado que el chico se cansaría de insistirle, que la dejaría en paz y volverían a ser tan amigos como antes, había deseado que eso sucediera. Es una lastima que se volviera verdad, porque cuando sucedió ella ya quería que el estuviera a su lado._

_Quería que volviera a insistirle de las maneras mas tontas, pero aun así la hacían sonreír,_

_Porque en un pasado solo eran ellos dos. Ellos dos haciéndose bromas, hablando por el teléfono hasta tarde, dejándose Twitts, ayudándose a aprender guiones, e incluso en ese crucero de Nickelodeon o haciendo videos de rap tontos._

_Si al principio solo eran ellos dos, Nettie y Nat, Sam y Freddie, Co-protagonistas de ICarly solo Jennette y Nathan._

_Y luego hubo….. Madisen._

_Si esa maldita pelirroja falsa tuvo que meterse en sus vidas, con una sonrisa coqueta y minifalda. Nathan no tardo en caer a sus pies. Y ahora ella era la dueña de las miradas que antes fueron de ella, de sus abrazos y la causante de sus risas, causante de suspiros…._

_Si bien había pensado que podía ser pasajero, no lo fue… Y si aunque los fans que defendían el Seddie y Creddie se lanzaron contra la "Piraña Hill" ( Como ellos mismos bautizaron) no sirvió , simplemente Nathan salio a defender como el caballero que es… o torpe que es._

_Por eso cuando Sam tuvo que besar a Freddie comprendió a su personaje._

_Mientras que Sam se escudaba en su agresión, Ella se escudaba en su "somos los mejores amigos"_

_Ahora no sabia que hacer…. Quería recuperar a su mejor amigo._

_Había pensado decírselo el día de los "Kids Choice Awards" pero no contaba con que llevaría a Hill, luego con tanta emoción prefirió no decírselo._

_Sin duda pudo ser feliz en las vacaciones, no tenia que verlo. No tenía que preocuparse por nada, mas que estar el mayor tiempo posible con su madre y hermanos._

_Pero Dan Schneider es malo y tuvimos que regresar a grabar, la 2 parte de IOMG, para acabarla…_

_Y si no iba a decir que no lo borro de Twitter porque si lo hizo y no se arrepiente, habían tenido una gran pelea como nunca antes y por eso había decidido borrarlo,_

_Aunque luego los fans hicieran preguntas como: ¿Porque borraste a Nathan?_

**Flashbacks****…**

Nat había estado mas sonriente que de costumbre así que decidí preguntarle..

- ¿Ey Nathan se puede saber porque la sonrisa?- pregunte .

- mmm...- dijo pensativo – No, nett.

- ¿Vamos no piensas decirle a tu mejor amiga lo que te sucede?- dije haciendo un puchero, sabia que no se resistirá.

-Bien- dijo en tono molesto pero tenia una sonrisa- Bueno ayer Sali con Madisen y yo… le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella dijo que si..- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Que?- pregunte incrédula

-Debes lavarte los oídos…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Pero por que le pedirías ser tu novia?- pregunte incrédula

- Porque me gusta rubia, de verdad me gusta

-Pero es una convenenciera! ¡Que casualidad que nadie la conociera hasta que comenzó a salir contigo! Pensé que solo era un capricho la pelirroja artificial esa..- ahora habia comenzado a gritar

-Jennette, es mi novia. Así que aunque seas mi amiga respétala.- dijo el chico calmadamente

-Pero..- dije exasperada- No puedo creer que andes con esa piraña hill-grite

-Ya se acabo.. Es mi novia así que no digas nada de ella, ok- dijo

-Por mi quédate con tu noviecita que solo se viste con un pedazo de tela! Y óyelo bien Kress no me dirijas la palabra!

- Estas siendo infantil. Al menos ella no me rechazo diciendo " no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad"- dijo ahora había comenzado a elevar la voz, nunca me habia gritado.

-¿Sabes que era verdad!- grite

-Ya , simplemente vete..- dijo.

-Bien.- dije y Salí del estudio.

**Fin de Flashbacks.**

_Pero aun __así después de eso, se pidieron disculpas mutuamente.. por mas que quieran no podían dejarse de hablar después de todo trabajaban juntos._

_Ese era el motivo por el cual dolía estar de vuelta en el estudio de grabación. Por mas que intentara distraerme platicando con Miranda o Noah, siempre terminaba encontrándomelo y tenía que poner mi mejor sonrisa._

_Pero ya nada podía hacer el estaba con Madisen y aunque dolía había que aceptarlo. Si eran amigo de nuevo, pero nuca volverían a ser Jennette y Nathan, solo hbia lugar para Nathan y Madisen… _

-Nettie!- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta de mi camerino

-¿Que pasa? No me digas que Jerry se pasea de nuevo en calzoncillo por el estudio- dije y el solto una risita

-No- dijo negando con a cabeza- Bueno al menos eso creo..

-¿Bueno Kress que se te ofrece?-pregunte dejándolo pasar.

- Bueno ya que tengo un bote de helado de tu sabor favorito.. pensé que podríamos comer juntos…..- dijo con un gran boto de helado.

- ¿Y porque no vas y lo compartes con tu novia? Que no estaba en el estudio contigo hace unos minutos?

- Si, yo… como decirlo… Rompí con Madisen

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, esto fue realizando en ½ hora en lo que esperaba que mi mama llegara.. espero que sea de su agrado**

**Y fin! Es una incognita lo que sucederá después… es el único capitulo!**

**Reviewss!**

**Tengo una duda que tal vez ustedes puedan responderla ¿la continuación de IOMG se llamara ****IDate Sam & Freddie?**


End file.
